


Trampoline

by treesus



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: M/M, Song fic, i dunno if anyone else is gonna like this but, my friend liked it??, whatever it's mine and you don't have to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 16:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13150884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treesus/pseuds/treesus
Summary: Song fic based off Trampoline by NeverShoutNever





	Trampoline

**Author's Note:**

> Nevershoutnever is my new obsession and you should listen to everything they've made
> 
> Btw listen to Trampoline while reading for added atmosphere??
> 
> Update: fucking hell I hate html  
> I spent way too fucking long on the italics bc the bitch ass system I was using didn't transfer?? Anyways enjoy

_And who would have thought_  
_That a cutie pie just like you_  
_Would have anything to do with a smelly dude like me?_  
_I find it hard to believe_

Awsten Knight was downright irresistible. The timid blue boy, with his over sized sweaters and different coloured eyes. He was perfect.

Geoff Wigington always thought he was far from it. With his over grown hair and his big nose, he hated the way he looked. He loved the way Awsten looked.

He had spent countless hours thinking about the blue haired boy and his adorable smile, and what it would be like to kiss his bitten lips.

With all his fantasies, the thought of actually being friends with Awsten became alien, and Geoff thought it even less possible with each passing day.

It wasn't until one spring day in ninth grade. Geoff wouldn't be able to tell you how if you asked, but they started talking. Each word Awsten spoke swam through Geoff's ears and was savoured in his mind, before Geoff was able to force out a response.

The two had been best friends ever since.

They never went long alone. It didn't matter if they were walking through the neighbourhood or just laying on Awsten's trampoline after a long day, they were always together.

 _And who would have thought_  
_That you ever would have kissed my cheek in your backyard_  
_On your trampoline that night_  
_I never put up a fight_

The two of them would spend hours staring up at the sky, watching it change colours as they talked about nothing and everything.

One day, as Geoff was about to hop off the trampoline to leave, Awsten stopped him. Geoff turned around to Awsten's warm, smiling face.

It was only a quick brush of his lips against Geoff's cheek, but it was perfect and everything Geoff wanted. It sent sparks reverberating through his face. He managed to pull together a smile as the two said goodbye.

 _And I know that you're all shook up_  
_From a terrible relationship_

Of course, with Awsten's perfection, he was bound to start dating sometime.

He ended up with a guy named William. Geoff didn't like William. He didn't treat Awsten how he should have been treated; like a fucking king.

<>Awsten loved William, although only Geoff could see it was one-sided. He didn't have the heart to tell Awsten.  
_He broke your heart_  
_Yeah, he tore you in to pieces_  
_But I promise you dear_  
_I'll never touch you like he did_

Awsten and William's relationship didn't end well, with William becoming more abusive towards Awsten nearing the end. Awsten would never say anything, but Geoff could tell, by the bruises and the way Awsten flinched when Geoff tried to touch him.

Awsten deserved the world. William gave him bruises and a shattered heart.

 _So baby, please take my hand_

Geoff's crush never faltered through it all, regardless of whether or not he'd ever act on it.

Sometimes Awsten would cry at night and tell Geoff about William. He would only hold the blue boy close and whisper to him.

Awsten even stopped flinching when it was Geoff reaching out at him.

_And you'll never be alone again_

Awsten became scared to be alone soon after that. Him and Geoff spent even less time apart, although neither were complaining.

Awsten always needed reassurance that someone was there. Geoff was always there.

It wasn't uncommon to see them holding hands, a smile plastered on both their faces as their arms swung.

 _And every single time I look into your eyes_  
_I see a little bit more sunshine_  
_I feel a little bit more like me_  
_Instead of who I turned out to be_  
_I wouldn't trade it for a thing_

Geoff loved being around his blue boy. He didn't care if they weren't dating, he didn't need any more than he had. He felt at home wherever Awsten was. His eyes and laughter never failed to light up Geoff's otherwise dull life.

Although his crush never subsided, he had come to terms with it. It was a part of him now, just like his overgrown hair and big nose.

Could I call you my baby?

About a year after William, Geoff had decided enough was enough.

Although Geoff could live with being just Awsten's friend, he couldn't live always wondering _what if?_

The two of them always acted slightly relationship-y, in fact, you'd probably think they were dating just by watching them for two minutes.

Geoff never stopped replaying the night Awsten kissed him. He'd had soft lips, exactly as Geoff had imagined, only better.

He'd never know how he managed to muster up the courage to talk to Awsten about it, but he did.

He'd never forget the way Awsten's face went from surprise to sheer happiness as the words 'I love you' spilled from his lips. He'd never forget the way Awsten sprang up and wrapped his arms around Geoff's neck and pressed the words back into his neck, etched into his skin forever.

 _And I know you're all shook up_  
_From a terrible relationship_

Remnants of Awsten's experience with William came into play occasionally, when Awsten would break down crying if they went too far. Geoff didn't care. He had all he could ever dream of.

Awsten would later apologize and Geoff would shush him. He never wanted to hear an apology for William's idiotic and selfish actions.

 _He broke your heart_  
_Yeah, he tore you into pieces_

Geoff loved putting the pieces of Awsten's heart back together one by one. He could tell when something was better, by the way Awsten would beam brightly, or allow Geoff to slide his hands up just a little farther each time.

 _But I promise you dear_  
_I'll never touch you like he did_

If Geoff ever got frustrated, Awsten would shrink involuntarily. Geoff never failed to notice, and never failed to ignore his own problems for Awsten. He would always calm down instantly and say sorry. He would always tell Awsten he'd never hurt him. Awsten knew.

 _So baby please take my hand_  
_And you'll never be alone again_

Geoff and Awsten were profusely happy together, graduating high school with smiling faces and moving out together. Their love never died.

 _'Cause I know he broke your heart_  
_But I'll love you 'til the end_

Even after years of being together, Geoff never tired of going to sleep with his arms wrapped around his blue boy, and waking up the next morning with the same boy. Geoff thought the sight of Awsten laughing, sleeping, smiling, or just _living_ would ever get old.

Awsten felt the same way about Geoff.

 _So baby, please take my hand_  
_And you'll never be alone again_

The two eventually moved away from their home town to start their own life in a big city.

They spent their nights in their new apartment sitting on the floor, eating pizza, and talking about what the future held.

Sure, they were scared, but all doubts were overshadowed by the happiness of being together.

Geoff would lie awake at night with Awsten in his arms, just wondering how he got so lucky.

Awsten would lie awake at night in Geoff's arms, just wondering how he got so lucky.

 _So baby, please take my hand_  
_And you'll never be alone again_

Geoff proposed to Awsten at 7:42 P.M. on November 23rd. Tears blurred both their visions, but Awsten agreed, getting down on his knees with Geoff and tackling him.

Their faces hurt from their uncontrollable smiles, but they didn't care.

 _So baby, please take my hand_  
_And you'll never be alone again_

They got married at 3:56 on March 6th. It was a small ceremony, but Geoff thought it was just as perfect as his blue boy.

Awsten deserved the world. Geoff would never stop trying to give it to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry not sorry??


End file.
